The Heart of a Gyarados
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Hi. This story is about a girl who finds an abused Magikarp and trains him. And if and when he evolves she will prove that Gyaradoses can be kind and sweet, not just mean and nasty. Hope you like it it took me awile. Anyone can rread it. Read  Review plz.


* * *

Disclaimer:

ME: Hi. This is my first fic. I was just randomly searching on fanfiction when I typed in magikarp and I found a story where an abused magikarp evolves and rips his trainer to shreds. I thought it was unjust. Gyarados are not naturally mean it's just something that happens by accident. I wrote this to prove that Gyarados can be sweet. Well somewhat sweet. And here to do the disclaimer is Stripes. He's my Charizard on my firered game. (Level 57. YES!!)

Stripes: Hi. I'm Stripes nice to meet you. Heartbrokenangel doesn't own Pokemon. And she forgot who does; just her character and her characters pokemon in a sense. She is a good writer so give her some credit on her story.And another thing…

ME: holds stripes mouth closed with handsOkay Stripes, I think they get the picture.

Stripes: takes hands off muzzle and lies down on bed next to me with my laptop in my lap. Fine.

**A lonely girl; an abused Magikarp. What do they both have in common? Destiny.**

* * *

A magikarp slowly opens his eyes and sees a flurry of white. He blinks a few times and his vision clears. He sees a human with gray hair in lab coat. (Now I wonder who THAT is?) The human smiles at him kindly and gently picks the magikarp up and places him in a large tank.

"There you go magikarp you'll be better soon."

Magikarp blinked then everything came back. His trainer beating him and trying to feed him to a sharpedo, getting ripped up, then being rescued by the gray haired human. What did he say his name was?

Later that day

Magikarp swam in a large pond that had thousands of pokemon occupying it. He was bored. True the other pokemon did want to play with him; it was just he didn't feel up to it. He was in the middle of daydreaming about being a Gyarados when he heard the most wonderful thing. He looked up out of the water and saw a human singing. But this human was different. It was what magikarp believed was a female human. She (go to this site to see what she looks like

http://i27. but wears a purple tee-shirt that says  
'I live in my own little world,  
But its okay...they know me here.' in neon pink letters, blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, a purple belt, white nikey shoes, and a plain purple hoddie around her waist. As well as a necklace like the one at this site She was sitting on the fence nearby and she sang,

"Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children the times come to play here in my garden of magic. Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment. Come little children the times come to play here in my garden of magic." (Go to this site to here what she sounds like )couldn't believe his eyes and ears, that voice was so pure so well enchanting. Suddenly there was a splash next to him and then a blue blur raced paced him. The girl got an excited expression on her face and jumped down to greet the blue creature. She bent down and hugged the pokemon. And now sense it had stopped moving he could see that it was a golduck. She was laughing as the golduck buried his head in her torso. Magikarp wished that was him in her arms.

"Okay Okay Scrooge. I missed you too. You were right two months was a long time to be apart. I'm sorry I doubted you."

The golduck or Scrooge as he had been called looked up at her and smiled. "Told you. And it's okay Belle." so that's her nameMagikarps thought with hearts for eyes, then his eyes widened. did that golduck just speak English! Suddenly the girl looked behind her and saw magikarp.

She smiled, "Well hello there. Who are you?" The magikarp looks all around him but he's the only one there. He pointed to himself and she nodded, "Yes you." Magikarp swam to the edge of the water while Belle and Scrooge knelt near the edge as well. "Karp karp magikarp." He said. Belle looks over to Scrooge. "He said that his name was Magikarp and that he got here this morning." Belle nodded and looked over to magikarp. "My names Belle and this is my partner Scrooge." "Magi karp magi." " he said your name is very pretty." Belle smiled, "Thank you magikarp. Its French for Beautiful and Lovely." "Karp Magi." Magikarp mumbles. Scrooge starts to smile really big, "H-he said he-he s-said 'It fits'" Then Scrooge busts out laughing. Magikarp starts to blush but Belle just smiles.


End file.
